Modern component systems in automation technology typically consist of a plurality of functional components arranged in a control cabinet. The energy and data distributing functions are realized by separate connector systems. Assembly without control cabinets is not possible since peripheral devices near the control cabinet hinge on a radial distribution of energy. If field bus concepts are used in which individual components are set onto backplanes, the backplanes are subject to high forces of weight.
Bridge elements can be used to electrically connect functional components. They are not, however, associated with any further mechanical functions.
Printed publication DE 30 30 906 A1 relates to a switching bridge plug. The switching bridge plug comprises two conductive bridges each having two connector pins in respective pairs parallel to one another at the spacing of the pins in a common plug part made of insulating material for conductive paths on a printed circuit board.